The invention relates to an open-end spinning machine on which are mounted movable housings, each containing mutually parallel spining rotors and associated fiber supply and fiber spreading rollers which have shafts that extend from the housing. By moving the housing, the shafts may be made to engage and disengage drive means located on the machine.
In a known machine of this type (DT-OS No. 2 029 878), these housings are mounted pivotably about horizontal axes. Mounting the housings in this kind of configuration requires the use of tools which is made especially difficult when the housings are to be placed immediately adjacent to one another along the machine so as to achieve a neat allocation of the space on the machine. In that case, it is especially difficult to disassemble one of the housings from the row of housings, for example, in order to exchange it for another housing.
Tools are also required in the mounting or demounting of the housings in those known machines in which the spinning rotor and the fiber delivery and spreader rollers are not located in a common housing but are located in two mutually pivotable housing parts (DT-OS No. 1 535 005), and in this case two separate assemblies or disassembly operations must be performed for each spinning unit.
In another known machine (DT-OS No 2 050 064) in which the spinning rotor is located in one housing while the fiber delivery and spreader mechanism are located in a second housing, these two housings are slidably fastened to a guide mechanism comprising two columns which are mounted in an intermediate frame that is fixed within the main frame of the machine. In this case, the two housings and the intermediate frame to which they are connected by the columns form a construction unit which can be removed from or attached to the machine only with the use of tools. If only an exchange of housings is desired, the constructional unit must first be released from the machine after which the exchange of housings must still be made within the intermediate frame and this also requires tools.